No Such Thing
by CryingBlossoms
Summary: An old friend of Ai's has joined the Hell Correspondence and easily gets along with everyone. The only problem they see with her is that she doesn't believe in a large number of things, hatred and love being highest up on the list. How does the group handle a member who doesn't even understand the main causes of a desire for revenge? OCxRen I'm sorry for my horrible summary.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hell Girl or any of it's characters. **

**Author's Note: So this is an OCxRen story because there just aren't enough of them. It's rated M mostly for the perverted jokes but also for future situations and because I'm being cautious. Criticisms are welcome and if I spell any names wrong please tell me. Don't forget to rate, review, and enjoy the story!**

"Do you think she's gonna do it?"

"I doubt it. She's too scared." A young girl with messy red hair and red eyes was leaning over Ren's shoulder questioning whether the bullied class treasurer was prepared to send her classmate to hell.

"I wish I could see. People just don't appreciate houseplants anymore." She shrugged as she spoke.

"I bet you wish you could transfer your eye anywhere like I can. It seems like it would be annoying to only be able to see things through nearby plants." He never took his focus off of the young treasurers screen. "She closed the page without submitting."

"Aw, that's no fun. How much you wanna bet she goes back to the page tomorrow night?" She looked at the man next to her waiting for his response. He had opened his eye so she was sure he had stopped watching their soon-to-be client.

"It sounds like you actually want her to contact us. That's new."

"There are just some types of people I don't like. Both her and her bully fit into those types." She shrugged as she spoke. "Does it matter?"

"Not really. Just an observation."

"We should report to Ai." They walked out the door of the small house to find the girl that he considered to be his boss and she considered to be her friend and explain the situation to her. They found her by the river flicking dew off of the spider lilies. As they walked up to her the redhead put a hand up in the air in what was to be considered a wave. "Yo, Ai! She didn't do it." Ai looked up at the sound of her friend's voice.

"You almost sound disappointed Ivy. Were you hoping she would?"

"You came to the same conclusion as him." She gestured to Ren. "I don't really care all that much either way. I'm pretty sure she will though. I should head home now. See ya tomorrow." With that she turned to walk away with her hand in the air in the same way it had been when she walked up and disappeared into thin air. The remaining two just stared in the direction she had gone for a few seconds.

"Well bye!" Ren shouted after her with an offended tone before turning to face Ai who had already gone back to flicking away dew.

"She dislikes both saying and hearing good-bye's. I doubt she will say it to you or wait for you to say it." She didn't seem bothered in the least as se spoke with her usual monotone.

"She could at least avoid leaving so quickly, or even live here like the rest of us." He mumbled to himself before going back inside.

* * *

The next day she didn't return until late. Hone-onna was the first to notice her. "So where have you been all day?"

"I got grounded for breaking curfew so I had to wait until everyone went to sleep before I could leave." She shrugged as if to say that it didn't matter and walked up to the woman. "On the bright side it's easier for me to sneak out than it is for most since coming here doesn't involve opening doors or trying to tiptoe through the halls." The woman giggled into her sleeve at the way the girl had spoken.

"Well you should probably go speak with Ren. He's been acting like a lost puppy since you left yesterday." There was a loud crash inside before Ren came running out.

"I was not." He sounded offended again.

"Then why were you listening to our conversation?" The woman was obviously just taunting him, but she did have a point.

"I...uh...well...shut up." Unable to think of an argument he decided to change the subject. "It's almost midnight. She'll be accessing the website soon." Understanding what he was trying to do Ivy decided he had been picked on enough. _For now anyway._

"To the house because I'm tired of the sunset!" She proclaimed as she pointed to the entrance and marched toward the house. Ren followed close behind her with a smile spreading across his face. Noticing his smile Hone-onna couldn't let him go without one more comment.

"Don't get too excited there Ren. Those walls aren't very thick." He stumbled and blushed profusely at her remark.

"S-she's only fourteen. W-what kind of person do you think I am?" He stumbled over his words, only adding to her enjoyment, before running into the house after the young girl.

"Everyone here knows I'm not really thirteen though. I'm older than all of you, including Ai." She raised an eyebrow at him as he walked into the room.

"Not helping!" He whisper shouted. She laughed quietly as he walked over and sat down next to her. "This isn't over. What time is it?" She pulled out a cell phone and looked down at the screen.

"Eleven fifty-nine." She sat quietly as he closed his eye and began watching a young girl hesitating in front of her computer before clicking the send button.

"She sent it." As he spoke the monitor behind him lit up. She pulled out her phone and typed something before putting it back in the pocket of her sweater. "She just dropped her phone. Did you send her a text?" He opened his eye and looked at the girl in front of him. She nodded.

"Ai gave me permission." He sighed and stood up before holding a hand out for her to take.

"Chivalry isn't dead I see." Ai's grandmother spoke through the sliding door that separated her room from the rest of the house. The blush returned to his face but he continued to hold his hand out.

"Why does everyone insist on saying things like that today?" It was a rhetorical question so Ivy didn't offer up an answer. Rather than taking his hand she moved back and stood up on her own. He there was a slightly dejected look on his face as he pulled his arm back but he hid it quickly in an attempt to avoid more jokes.

"Sorry. Personal space issues." was the only response she gave before walking back outside. "Ai, she sent it." Ai looked up at her.

"Okay." She walked inside to check her computer right as Ren was walking out. He looked like he was about to say something, but there was suddenly a loud ringing in the air. Ivy pulled her phone and looked at it before turning to look at them.

"Looks like I've been found out." She opened the phone and put it to her ear. "Yo. Something wro-" She moved her phone away from her ear just in time to avoid the shouts coming through it. It was loud enough to be heard from the other side of the river and they were sure if she hadn't moved it away her ear would be bleeding right now.

"Where the hell are you?" were the only words anyone managed to make out before the line went silent.

"Hell." She responded before closing the phone and turning it off.

"They sounded worried." Hone-onna called to her.

"Nah. They'll forget about me by morning. I've stayed there too long already anyway."

"People don't forget things that quickly."

"You'd be surprised how easy it is to make people forget you when their memories of you are fake to begin with." The woman looked at her and shrugged looking back at the endless sunset. When Ai came back outside Ivy looked over at her. "Can I stay here for a few days?" Ai nodded as a small smile tugged at her lips. She banished it quickly and made her way back to the edge of the water. Ren didn't even attempt to hide his smile. It didn't take long for the woman who had been tormenting him all day to notice it.

"Remember what you said before about her only being thirteen. Don't make us keep you two in separate rooms now." His face turned bright pink again, but he decided not to say anything and risk making things worse for himself. Ivy just ignored them and went back inside. Ren waited until Wanyuudou went inside too before he followed. It didn't take long for him to spot her. She was fast asleep on the floor up against the far wall. Hoping with every fiber of his being that Wanyuudou wouldn't say anything he walked over to her, took off his jacket, and draped it over her like a blanket before moving over to a different wall and leaning against it.

"chivalry." Ai's grandmother repeated, but he was already asleep so that only Wanyuudou heard her and chuckled lightly.

* * *

Ivy wasn't sure how long she had been asleep but when she woke up she was alone in the house and could hear talking outside. Sitting up she felt something slide off of her and looked down to see Ren's sweater. She picked it up and gave Ai's grandmother a questioning look. "Ah, did you sleep well dear?"

"I guess. Why is this jacket here?"

"Remember what I said about chivalry? He put his jacket over you last night so you'd sleep better."

"I see. Well then...I should go return this to him. Thanks." She stood up and walked out of the house. Outside she saw Ai speaking with the girl who had recently submitted a name. Having already watched this scene play out enough times to know that the girl wouldn't pull the string yet. So instead of watching she walked quietly around to the back of the house avoid being noticed.

Rounding the corner Ivy immediately spotted Ren and Hone-onna. He had his arms crossed as if he were cold and she was laughing. It wasn't hard to figure out that she had been picking on him about giving away his jacket. They both noticed her at the same time and Hone-onna opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted. "Ivy, it's about time you woke up."

"I'm still tired too. Here's your jacket back." She held out the jacket, which he gladly accepted and put on.

"You missed it. That girl jumped off of a building. Miss Ai brought her here as she was falling." He didn't sound excited or upset. It was more like he was just trying to start a conversation.

"Wow. Well if she was pushed to that point then she's probably gonna untie the thread." She peaked around the corner to see what was happening just as Ai sent the girl away.

* * *

Taking a deep breath Ivy walked to the entrance of the school and opened the gate. She didn't say a word and just waited for Aya's reaction. "Myumi?" Hearing the name of the girl she was disguised as Ivy turned and ran through the door to the school. The other girl followed. "Myumi! Where the hell are you?" She darted down a hall to get her pursuer's attention and decided she should run slower to avoid having her fall behind again. She paused at the middle of a flight of stairs to make sure she was seen before running again.

The girl behind her walked into a classroom searching for her so she stopped and waited again. Aya's scream echoed through the school before she ran back out and slammed the door behind her. "What the hell were those things?" Ivy moved again, walking this time, and passed the girl who was still focused on the door. "Myumi, are you doing this? Wait!" She just continued walking as the girl tried to catch up to her. "Wait up! What did you do?" The space between them grew and eventually Aya had to stop to take a break. Rather than wait for her Ivy just kept moving and decided to leave her to wander aimlessly for awhile.

"This is taking more energy than I thought it would." She whispered to herself.

"It's not that bad. You get used to it eventually." She jumped at Ren's voice. He wasn't supposed to be in this area. Looking around she realized he wasn't really there.

"Why are you watching me? That's kinda creepy." The large eye on the wall opened slightly in surprize before she heard him laughing.

"I was wondering how much longer it would be until she got to my point."

"Depends on how long she wanders around." Another scream echoed through the school. "Well she's past Wanyuudou now. To the classroom." She met up with Hone-onna who was disguised as Aya and as the real one walked in they began to play out what had happened on the day that all of this started. When they were done Ivy switched with Hone-onna because she could not copy voices very well.

Hone-onna moved to a corner of the room and spoke in Myumi's voice, "It was you. You're the one who stole it."

"That's a lie, and besides you can prove anything. Nobody saw it."

"Actually, I saw it." Aya looked up in horror at the giant eye in the roof. Her job done, Ivy stood in a corner and watched as the other's tried to get a confession.

"I was just messing with her. It was only kid's stuff. I didn't do anything wrong." Ren motioned to Ai who was now standing behind the girl.

"You heard her Miss." Ivy moved to stand with the other's as Ai began her chant. After Ai and Aya disappeared everyone had planned to go back to the house but Ivy turned and walked out the door instead.

"I'll meet up with you guys later. I don't really feel like going back to the endless sunset just yet." They all paused for a second and watched her walk out before Hone-onna pushed Ren in the direction of the door.

"Go with her."

"Why? She can take care of herself."

"Because, first she started acting weird, then she slept all day, and now she says she hates the sunset. Something is defiantly wrong with her."

"What are you talking about? Her personality changes daily, she always sleeps a lot, and we've all started to hate the sunset too."

"Just shut up and go. I know what I'm talking about."

"Why don't you go?"

"I have my reasons." Ren sighed but decided further protest would only end up getting him in trouble.

"Fine." He walked out to go find her. Assuming she was still in the school he leaned against a wall and started searching for her by projecting his eye on different walls of the school. Finding her at the entrance about to walk out he decided to just catch up to her since it was near by. He hadn't planned on her running as soon as she got outside and by the time he made it to the entrance the most he could do was keep her in his line of sight. Chasing after her he wondered how she could run so fast for such a long period of time but complain that jogging through the school took too much energy.

Eventually she came to a stop in front of a large building and went inside. When he caught up he looked at the sign and realized it was an arcade. Following her inside he looked around but didn't see her. He did notice a large crowd surrounding what he assumed was a shooting game based on the sound effects. Based on the cheers whoever was playing was pretty good at it. He walked up to the crowd, and not being able to see much, moved over to a wall and projected his eye onto the roof. In the middle of the crowd holding a fake gun there was a red-haired boy with a baseball cap on. He was wearing a baggy sweater and cargo pants. Ren recognized the sweater. "Ivy?" He whispered to no one in particular.

The boy flinched, and having reached the end of the level, looked straight up at the roof. More specifically at the giant eye on the roof. He glared for a few seconds before returning his attention to the game in front of him. After about half an hour he handed the fake gun to another kid and walked away even though he hadn't lost yet. One of the people who had been watching the entire time shouted, "Where are you going? If you keep playing you could have the high score."

"I want food. I've already got the high score anyway and trust me, there's no beating it." The voice was slightly deep which threw Ren off for a second.

"How do you know it can't be beaten?" One of the other kids from the group questioned.

"Because it is 999,999,999. That's as high as the score counter goes so it is impossible to beat it." Everyone rushed to check the high scores on the game.

"So then you're IVY?"

"Yep." Suddenly everyone was talking at once.

"IVY has the high score on this game too."

"And this one."

"This one too. What the heck?" But he was already gone. In all of the confusion the boy had slipped out of the arcade, much to Ren's dismay. He ran out to find Ivy again but it didn't take much effort on his part. She was serious about wanting food and was sitting at a small table in a fast food restaurant eating. She was still dressed as a boy but he was sure it was her. As he walked inside she turned to look at him.

"Yo! Wanna tell me why you've been followin' me?" He sat down across from her and put his head on the table.

"_She _told me to."

"Since when to you listen to what she says?" She ended by taking a huge bite out of her burger.

"She said it seemed like there was something wrong with you because you were acting weird, slept a long time, and don't like the sunset so she probably wouldn't have let me go home if I didn't at least check on you." He started to get worried when she didn't respond so he looked up at her only to be met with a confused stare.

"Has she even met me?" He laughed slightly at her sarcastic response.

"Well, considering you're dressed as a boy and trying to get the high score on every game in the arcade she might be right." He said it in a joking manner but was secretly hoping for an explanation.

"I don't try to get the high score on those games. I just play them to much. And I'm dressed as a boy because this is a bad area of town for girls to be wandering around alone. Plus these clothes are comfortable." She shrugged and shoved what was left of her burger in her mouth before standing up. "We should probably get back unless you want to hear more jokes from Hone-onna." He nodded and followed her as she walked out and, after making sure no one was looking, through a portal back to the world with a never-ending sunset.

Before they were seen she took her hat off and pulled her arms into her sleeves. It was then that he noticed what had been missing that had made it hard to tell who she was. He watched as bandages fell out from under her sweater and her chest practically tripled in size. She gave him a questioning look. "What? Did you not notice before?"

"Not really." Rethinking his words he decided to change his answer. "I don't make a habit of looking there." She just shrugged and put the bandages into one of the large pockets on her pants before walking to the house. He let out a large breath of air he hadn't even realized he was holding in and followed her.


End file.
